Rest Time: An Anime Series
Rest Time is an anime series based around a future invasion of human-like aliens known as Daemon, and the struggles of the human race to face up to them. This series follows Lachlan Van de Kirk, a dutch boy who has lived in the Human Residential Zone of Earth, situated in the Northern Territory of Australia since it's creation by the Daemon five years before the story began. Here, he meets a group of characters bent upon fighting and removing the demons from the planet, and reclaiming it for their own. Characters Lachlan Van de Kirk Lachlan is a 15 year old boy who lives in the Human Residential Zone alongside his adoptive parents, Lacey Hiromi and Haruda Miyuki. Before meeting the White Knight Resistance Group, he worked as a bartender at the Mansio, a nightclub owned by the demon Mr. Palazzi. After the Mansio was blown up by Milly, Lachlan fled and found the resistance. From there, he dedicated most of his life to fighting alongside the resistance, even convincing his parents to join. Lachlan is an extremely skilled Knight Unit pilot, even able to fly the Deus Lucis, the most powerful Unit on the planet. He is naturally shy and unable to talk to others about his own feelings. When he is on the battlefield, however, he becomes a soulless being, killing without any remorse or feeling. It is shown, due to hints, however, that he is deeply shaken by the deaths of everyone. His codename is Bishop White 03. His voice acting is done by Jason Marsden, the voice of Noel Kreiss in Final Fantasy XIII-2. Lacey Hiromi Lacey is a 31 year old engineering physicist who played a part in the creation of the first Knight Unit, which makes her a wanted target by the Daemon. She lives with her husband Haruda and adopted son, Lachlan. During the Daemon population of Earth, she worked as a mechanic, along with her husband, under the alias Lily Rosemary. When she joins the resistance, she works as a research officer as well as helping them develop new Knight Units. Her constant fear of being hunted down and killed causes her to be rude and cruel to others, in the hope she will never fall in love with them and they won't be hurt when she dies. Her codename is Queen White 01. She is played by Kate Higgins, who also did C.C from Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. Haruda Miyuki Haruda is a 25 year old mechanic who was betrothed to Lacey before the Demon invasion began. He lives with Lachlan and Lacey, who is now his wife. He is normally seen at the mechanic with his wife, making sure to take the counter if any important Daemon come in. Once he joins the resistance, he works with Lacey in the creation of more Units, as well as fighting on the battlefield in a Knight Unit. He is normally rather friendly and blissfully unaware of the other rebels' attitude towards him. This, however, hides a calm and calculating personality that allows him to plan strategies effectively. His codename is Knight White 02, alluding to his wife being Queen White. He is voiced by Doug Erholtz, the voice of Hazama/Terumi from BlazBlue. Milly Beauchene Milly is a 19 year old girl who lives in the Resistance base, a small area underneath Uluru. She used to work alongside Lachlan at the Mansio, but secretly worked for the resistance as well. She was also instrumental in the destruction of the Mansio, as she killed Mr. Palazzi before he could defuse it. Once Lachlan joins the resistance, she tries to pull him out of his shy state with friendly chat and banter. Lachlan normally ignores her advances, however, and this infuriates her. Her job in the resistance is espionage, stealing plans from the daemon in order to give the resistance an advantage. Her codename is Rook White 05. She is voiced by Laura Bailey.